bigtimerushfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Erik Estrada
Henry Enrique "Erik" Estrada es un actor y productor cinematográfico estadounidense de ascendencia puertorriqueña. Su salto a la fama se produjo con motivo de su participación en la serie de televisión policíaca de los años 1970, CHiPs, patrulla motorizada. Interpreta al Oficial García, padre de Carlos, en Big Time Rush. Biografía 'Primeros Años' Erik Estrada nació el 16 de marzo de 1949 en East Harlem, Manhattan, Ciudad de Nueva York, como hijo de Carmen, una costurera, y de Renildo Estrada. Es de ascendencia puertorriqueña. 'Carrera' Su salto a la fama se produjo con motivo de su participación en la serie de televisión policíaca de los años 1970, CHiPs, patrulla motorizada. El 6 de agosto de 1979, Estrada quedó gravemente herido durante el rodaje de una escena en el set de CHiPs, fracturandose varias costillas y rompiendose ambas muñecas después de caer de una motocicleta. Más tarde en 1979, Estrada fue votado como uno de "Los 10 Solteros Más Sexy del Mundo" por la People Magazine y apareció en la portada de la edición de noviembre. Filmografía * 1970: The Cross and the Switchblade, como Nicky Cruz. * 1971: Chrome and Hot Leather. * 1972: The Ballad of Billie Blue, en el papel de Justin. * 1972: Parades, como ''Chicano. * 1972: The New Centurions, en el papel de Sergio. * 1974: Airport 1975, como Julio. * 1976: The Quest: The Longest Drive (telefilme), como Santos. * 1976: The Demon and the Mummy, en el papel de Pepe Torres. * 1976: Trackdown, como Chucho. * 1976: La batalla de Midway (Midway), como Piloto Ramos. * 1977: Fire! (telefilme), en el papel de Frank. * 1980: The Line, como Chico. * 1981: Women Who Rate a 10 (telefilme), en el papel de Host. * 1982: Honeyboy (telefilme), como Rico 'Honeyboy' Ramirez. * 1983: Un solo corazón (serie de televisión), en el papel de Luis. * 1983: Where Is Parsifal?, como Henry Board II. * 1983: Grandpa, Will You Run with Me?, telefilme. * 1985: Colpi di luce, como Inspector Ronn. * 1985: Il Pentito, como Lercara. * 1987: Rosa salvaje (serie de televisión). * 1987: Hour of the Assassin, en el papel de Martín Fierro. * 1988: dy Colby's Incredible Adventure. * 1988: Dirty Dozen: The Fatal Mission (telefilme), como Carmine D'Agostino. * 1989: Caged Fury, en el papel de Victor. * 1989: Alien Seed, como Dr. Stone. * 1989: She Knows Too Much (telefilme), como Jimmy Álvarez * 1990: Guns, como Juan Degas/ ack of Diamonds. * 1990: The Lost Idol. * 1990: A Show of Force, en el papel de Machado. * 1990: Twisted Justice, como Commander Gage. * 1990: Night of the Wilding, como Joseph. * 1991: The Last Riders, como Johnny. * 1991: Do or Die, como Richard Estaban. * 1991: Extralarge: Cannonball (telefilme), como Gonzales. * 1991: The Image Workshop (serie de televisión), como Host. * 1991: Earth Angel (telefilme), como Duke. * 1991: Spirits, como Padre Anthony Vicci. * 1991: Noleul bola america, como padre de Billy. * 1992: The Naked Truth, en el papel de Gonzales. * 1992: The Sounds of Silence. * 1992: The Divine Enforcer, como Monsignor. * 1993: Tuesday Never Comes, como Mecelli. * 1993: Angel Eyes, en el papel de Johnny Ventura. * 1993: Extralarge: Gonzales' Revenge (telefilme), como Gonzales. * 1993: Dos mujeres, un camino (serie de televisión), en el papel de Juan Daniel Villegas. * 1994: Juana la Cubana. * 1994: American Adventure (serie de televisión), en el papel de Host. * 1995: La Partie décisive, como Rameriez. * 1995: The Misery Brothers, como Erik Estrada. * 1996: Visions, en el papel del Detective Francisco Moreno. * 1996: Panic in the Skies! (telefilme), como Ethan Walker. * 1997: Noi siamo angeli (telefilme), en el papel de Graciano. * 1998: The Modern Adventures of Tom Sawyer]], como Joe. * 1998: Shattered Dreams'', en el papel de Fredrick. * 1998: Lost in Hollywood]] (video). * 1998: CHiPs '99 (telefilme), como oficial Frank 'Ponch' Poncherello. * 1999: ''King Cobra, como Bernie Álvarez. * 2000: Oliver Twisted, como Dr. Castaneda. * 2001: UP, Michigan!, en el papel de Edward Manchester. * 2001: Destroying America (video). * 2002: National Lampoon's Van Wilder * 2004: Maya & Miguel (serie de televisión), como el Señor Felipe (voz). * 2004: Border Blues, en el papel de Morales/Policía mexicano. * 2004: Scrubs, él mismo * 2004: Estrella invitada en el episodio 15 de la segunda temporada 'permiso para conducir' del programa Drake y Josh * 2005: Taylor Made (telefilme), como William Santos. * 2009: According to Jim (serie), como El Diablo. * 2008: Meet the Browns (serie), como Francisco. * 2009: My Name is Earl (serie), como el mismo. * 2010: Big Time Rush (serie), como Oficial García. Categoría:Actores de la vida real Categoría:Actores de la Serie Categoría:Actores secundarios